Second chances don't work?
by Yohann
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Harry decides that he's had enough and leave the wizarding world. With the help of death Harry begins a new life where he meets our grumpy demon lord, and sparks fly :) Will have Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginevra, Molly bashing
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclamer: **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal**_

The forest was dark, the sun's bright rays hardly piercing the thick foliage. The silence was deafening as Harry looked at his surroundings.

'This is the end' he thought to himself as he lay on the grass soaked with his own blood.

He was still in denial of his condition. Even with the gaping hole in his chest where he had been hit by a high-powered _Bombarda_. Yes. Unbelievable, right? Everyone knows that a _Bombarda_ is a weak curse that only blasts the victim away without causing any real harm. But what people don't know is that when the curse is focused on a part of the body, it can be dangerous. Of course to do that you need to be really powerful, and not mind the grungy scene of flesh exploding and blood splashing everywhere. Well it seemed Dumbledore didn't mind that at all. Yes you heard well, the respectable most honourable Headmaster Albus too-many-names Dumbledore had cast the spell.

Harry was in shock. How could the man he considered a grandfather betray him like that?

##################### Flashback #####################

Harry sat by the lake, the moon reflecting upon the water as he played with the grass. It was finally over. Snakeface was no more; he was finally free to live a life without the fear of death, anticipating when the next strike would be. Now he could finally ask Ginny to marry him. She was after all the woman made for him. She was beautiful, and looked exactly like his mother with her beautiful red hair.

"There you are my boy" Dumbledore said pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Good day Headmaster" Harry said with a flat tone turning to look at the man he considered a grandfather. Next to him were Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They looked tired.

"What are doing here Harry? Everyone is looking for you" Ron said with a frown.

"I didn't want to be with all those people who look at me as if I am god while only some hours ago they were ready to kill me themselves and bring me to Voldemort to save their lives." Harry said distaste clear in his voice.

"Well Mom and everyone are in there helping heal the people, you could help!" the red-head yelled.

"I am not a Healer, Ron; I would only be a hindrance for them." Harry said fed up with his friend's antics.

"How can you be so self-centred? Everyone lost someone dear to them tonight, how can you only think about yourself?" Hermione screamed.

"Welcome to my world" Harry said sarcastically. How dare they say that he was being egotistical! Hadn't he given enough for other people's happiness? Wasn't it allowed for him to have some time for himself?

"See I told you Headmaster!" Ginny huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"I see that you were right. Harry, my boy, why don't we go for a walk in the forest?" Dumbledore said.

"Can't it wait another day Headmaster?" Harry asked confused. What was happening?

"It won't take long" Dumbledore assured with a genial smile.

Harry sighed, got up and dusted his clothes. Dumbledore made his way to the forbidden forest followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was still confused but he followed them. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes. Harry was starting to get annoyed and impatient but finally they stopped in a clearing bathed in the moonlight. They all turned to look at Harry. But no one talked.

"What is happening?" Harry asked suddenly uneasy.

"Harry my boy, sometime this evening, Ron told me that you have had in prolonged contact with one of Voldemort horcruxes" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, just as he had been, we all wore the horcruxes for some time; it was after Ron was nearly possessed by the horcrux in the locket." Harry explained calmly, where was this leading to?

"I see, and you don't feel any different from before?" Dumbledore asked with a tight smile.

"If you want to know if I have some remanent from it, the answer is no. I don't have any dark thought nor do I have a sudden urge to conquer the world." Harry snorted.

"I see" Dumbledore said his face sombre. "You are not even aware of your own changes my boy. You have become sarcastic, disrespectful toward authority and you don't have any compassion for the world anymore." Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"He is right Harry" Ginny finally said. "You are going dark and you're not doing anything to prevent it" she said a frown marring her face.

"Yeah, we don't want another Voldemort you know, second chances don't work after all" Ron said doing a poor job at hiding his triumphant smile.

"You have to die now" Dumbledore said his wand already out and pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't believe it. He stared at them in unadulterated shock. He didn't move when the Bombarda hit him straight in the chest. He was blasted against a tree on the far side of the clearing and slid down into the grass. Then he heard them.

"Search in his pocket. Take the Elder Wand, the Stone and the Cloak. We won't be able to take the money since he didn't make a will but if we didn't kill him now he would have turned dark with no redemption possible." Dumbledore said.

"Does it matter Headmaster? We can still have the house at Grimmauld place" Ron asked.

Harry had heard enough. Thank god he was still in shock and couldn't feel the pain. Concentrating on his last strength, he got up. Four distorted figures immediately ran toward him but with a twist he apparated away landing in a forest.

Dumbledore screamed after him. They all stared at the place he had been at that place.

"What do we do now Headmaster" Ron asked quietly.

"He can't have gone too far, and it is impossible to apparated outside of Hogwarts. He will slowly die. Let's wait until tomorrow and then search for him." the man said expressionless.

#################### End # of # Flashback #####################

And so here he was, lying alone on the grass, slowly dying. He didn't even have the will to live anymore. He had nothing to go back to. He had been betrayed by those he cared the most about. He was now alone, again. What was death compared to that? The sun was slowly rising and Harry could feel his life leaving him, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, everything was cold. He closed his eyes and waited. As he lost all feeling of his body, he found himself in what he now knew was his mind. There was someone standing on the side looking at him keenly as if analysing him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked and the man laughed; the sound chilling.

"I am sure you know who I am Harry" a voice cold as ice resounded through his head. He started getting close to Harry and it was as if he was surrounded by a thousand of Dementors.

"Death" Harry hitched and Death snickered.

"That's my bright boy" he said clapping slowly.

"Are you here to take me?" Harry asked resigned.

"Don't be daft lover-boy, you are the master of Death now, and there is no way I can take your soul, if you don't want me to that is." Death said cheerfully.

"Then please do it" Harry said.

"Why? I thought humans wanted to live forever?" Death asked feigning surprise.

"I am sure you know why" Harry said exasperated.

"Oh yes, poor little lover-boy was betrayed by his little friends" Death said in a mocking tone. "Get real Potter, betrayal happens every day, you have to take upon yourself and move on" Death scolded in a perfect imitation of Snape.

"Why would you want me to live? I thought you loved taking lives?" Harry asked weary.

"Of course I love taking lives Harry, but I owe you for defeating that fool who thought he could play me!" Death hissed his face losing any similarity to a human's but then the cheerful face was back.

"But even without that, I have been watching you, I quite liked your ancestor Ignotus, he was the wisest of the three brothers, being able to play me and all, and to see his descendant be played so skilfully by mere fools, it hurts my pride very much." Death said shaking his head.

"So I want to give you a second chance, I will break all the ties that were put on you since birth, I will even leave you some gifts so be sure to live your life to the fullest." With that Death raised his hand and all went dark again.

To be continued

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Please review_


	2. Chapter 2: Well damn

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclamer: **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Well damn_**

It was deep in the forest that Harry re-awoke, head pounding but otherwise fine. Night had fallen again. Looking around himself he could see that he hadn't moved an inch, instead he lay in a patch of soft grass encrusted with his own dried blood. This observation left Harry with mixed feelings. For one, he was relieved because if he hadn't moved then that meant that his meeting with death might have been a dream or a hallucination his tired mind had come up with. But at the same time he was worried because if he hadn't moved that meant that he was still in the Forbidden Forest and Dumbledore must be searching for him relentlessly. Sitting up Harry waited for the pain to assault him but nothing came. With trembling hands he touched his stomach where he had been blasted. The clothes were destroyed but the skin was smoother than he ever remember it being.

'Okay, so it wasn't a dream. Now what do I do' he thought brining his hands to his face, but then something made him pause. Rubbing his eyes with a resigned groan, Harry confirmed that he wasn't wearing his glasses which were lying on the grass beside him. He could see every single tree around and as he concentrated he realised that he could actually hear the forest.

'Amazing' he thought as he heard an owl shifting on its perch three miles away from where he was. As he tried to search for the eventual research team which Dumbledore had most likely sent to find him, he was assaulted by multitude of overlapping sounds, making him cover his ears.

'Okay maybe I am not ready to use this gift just yet' he said wincing. He got unsteadily on his feet, which puzzled him; he felt completely fine, why unsteady? Looking at his feet he felt like they a little more far away than usually. Shaking his head he let it go. Now wasn't the time to check his body, he had to get as far away as possible from Hogwarts.

"Dobby" he called. Immediately the house-elf popped beside him, huge eyes widening to impossible lengths as he took in the man before him.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir! Why you be here? Everyone be thinking that Master Harry Potter be dead." Dobby said hugging Harry's leg.

"Well as you can see I am alive my friend and I already told you to call me Harry" he said petting the elf's head awkwardly. No matter how much he tried, he was still uneasy with physical contact.

"Dobby must tell them that Master Harry be still alive" the house-elf said letting go of Harry's leg, but Harry stopped him from popping into the castle.

"No Dobby, no one must know that I am alive or that I am here. You must promise me that you won't tell anyone Dobby" Harry said to which the elf immediately nodded.

"Dobby obey only Master Harry, Dobby will do as Master Harry says." the elf answered and Harry let go of his arm.

"Good. Can you tell me what is happening at Hogwarts? What has Dumbledore say about me?" he asked the elf

"Headmaster Dumbly say to Professors yesterday that Master Harry attacked Miss Weases with dark magic and that he try to stop you but Master tried to resist and he blasted you into the forest." Dobby said wringing his ears.

"I see." So Dumbledore was telling people that he had gone dark. 'What a liar.' "Now I want you to go to my room and take my trunk. I know you can find everything that belongs to me so even if it is with my 'friends'" Harry spat the word with disgust "you can take it and bring everything here. But be careful, no one must see you." he instructed to the elf who nodded and popped away leaving Harry alone once again to ponder on what would happen next.

He needed to get out of the forest. That would be easy as he had his cloak. Then he needed to get to the goblins before Dumbledore managed to freeze his vault. But then what? Where would he go? Death said that he had freed him from all his old bonds. What did that mean? He could only thank the Being - maybe - for healing his body, such a gift was quite valuable as Harry would have had to stay in the forest for at least a month for them to heal. Fishing in his pocket for the cloak, he came across the Gaunt ring. Taking it out Harry examined it.

The bumps on the ring were no longer visible and the stone which was no longer cracked, shone eerily in the dark. Harry felt the urge to put the ring on his finger but he held back. With his 'the impossible is possible' record something strange might happen again and he couldn't afford being found. As he slid it back into his pocket Dobby appeared carrying his trunk.

"Dobby brought Master Harry's trunk. Master Harry's friends be taking Master Harry's stuff but Dobby take it all back" the elf said and Harry felt his chest constrict. It hadn't even been a day and they had already shared his stuff. He took a new robe from his trunk and changed before handing it back to Dobby.

"Good, now I am going to Gringotts, stay hidden until I call for you." Harry said taking out his cloak. Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry put on his cloak and took out his holly wand.

"Point me Hogsmeade" he said and waited but nothing happened so he tried again but the wand stayed stubbornly still.

'Now what' he thought. Harry knew that he still had his magic, he could feel it pulsing through him but why didn't the spell work? Sighing he put his wand back into his pocket.

"Dobby" he called and the house-elf popped in right next to him.

"Yes Master Harry?" The elf sounding not at all surprised to be called so quickly.

"Can you tell me which way Hogsmeade is please?" he asked. The elf nodded and pointed to the north. Harry thanked him but didn't tell him to leave this time. After all he was vulnerable without his wand and even if Dobby couldn't apparate him away, he could still do magic. So he asked the elf to put a silencing charm on his feet and a notice me not in case they came across wizards or the other inhabitants of the forest who - Merlin be thanked - had stayed away from him until now.

They then started walking. Harry felt like he was guided by magic as he walked through the night; telling him to turn right or even to turn back on his steps. It was as if magic knew just where he wanted to go and was helping him getting out without meeting anyone. Harry followed the pull guiding him and never stopped even when his feet hurt and he started feeling drowsy and exhausted. He had to get out of the forest before they found him. He had to escape.

The thought made him want to laugh. He had just saved the wizarding world once again. For that he had sacrificed everything precious to him to do so. His family. His childhood. His happiness. And just as always they were turning their backs on him; rejecting him as if he was nothing more than puppet who once it had serve its purpose was disposed of without regret.

'Well, maybe that's exactly what I am for them." Harry thought bitterly.

Thinking over every time he had faced death in the wizarding world and every time he was rejected after saving them, not to count the defence teachers which seemed to always go for his head and all the misfortunes he encountered in the wizarding world, Harry decided that for his safety he must go away from them. But then where to go? He wasn't going to live in the muggle world, that was for sure. Even if he didn't want to kill them like Voldy, he still hated them for what they did to him.

Just because he was different from them his 'family' had despised him, belittled him, mistreated him; and everyone around always believed their lies and instead of trying to help the child he was, they had turned a blind eye on the bullying and the clear signs of child abuse. They all made him sick with their insincerity. So no, he wasn't going to live in either the wizarding world or the muggle world. Then where?

Absorbed by his musing Harry didn't notice they had reached the edge of the forest until Dobby held onto his leg to stop him. During their walk, the sun had risen and was shining brightly onto the village not so far from them. Before going any further, Harry turned to Dobby.

"Can you cast a glamour on me Dobby?" he asked the elf who nodded.

"Yes Dobby can" he answered and lifting his hands he cast the spell making Harry's black hair lengthen and turn brown and his green eyes blue. Once they were close to the village Harry took off the cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks where Harry flooed to Diagon Alley. As he entered Gringotts, he went to the closest goblin which he recognized.

"Thy gold flows forever Griphook, I wish to speak to my account manager please" Harry said to the goblin who knew immediately who he was. After all there was only one wizard who was able to actually tell goblins apart, and he was the one who taught him that goblin greeting.

"This way" he said leading Harry to an office. "Please sit down while I fetch him Mister Potter. Don't worry, no one can see, nor hear what happens in here and the goblins are sworn to secrecy about their clients' business. You can drop the glamour." he said as Harry entered the office. Once he was gone Harry sat down with a relieved sigh.

"Dobby!" he called and the house elf popped in. "Can you take down the glamour please?" he asked which Dobby did happily before popping away just as Griphook entered followed by another goblin.

"Thy gold flows forever" Harry greeted politely.

"And your enemies suffer thy wrath" the goblin answered looking quite surprised. "I am Ragnok, account manager of the Ancient and Noble houseof Potter. Griphook here says that you wish to talk to me Heir Potter?" he asked taking the sit facing Harry's. Griphook made to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Please stay Griphook" he asked the goblin who simply nodded and stood by them.

"Well, first I wish to know how much there is in my vault" Harry said turning to Ragnok who once again looked shocked. But then his expression turned to confusion.

"Your vault?" he asked.

"Yes, you know, my trust vault, the only vault I have" Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm. So what if he was irritable, he had walked for Merlin knows how long, he was tired and stiff and this goblin wasn't helping at all.

"Your trust vault isn't your only vault Mister Potter, as the last heir to many Ancient and noble families you have multiple vaults" Ragnok answered.

"Huh?"

"I see that you don't believe me. We can do an inheritance test if you wish. It will show you which family you are heir to and the vaults you will own when and if you can claim the title of Lord" Ragnok said pulling out a parchment and a dagger. "All you have to do is prick your finger on the dagger and smear the parchment with your blood" he said handing them to Harry who took them his eyes blank from shock. Carefully, he made a small nick on his left index finger and smeared the fresh drop of blood on the parchment. The parchment glowed brightly before fading to words, lengthening to fit in everything. You could read

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)**

**Mother: Lilly Potter née Evans (deceased)**

**Godfather and father through blood adoption: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)**

**Godmother: Alice Longbottom**

**Blood brother: Neville Longbottom**

**Heir to the Noble house of Potter by blood**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black by blood**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell by Blood**

**Heir to the house of Gaunt by conquest**

**Heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor by blood**

**Heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin by conquest**

**Master of Death**

**Assets**

**Noble house of Potter; vault numbers 90, 96, 110 and 31. Liquid assets totalling 50 million galleons 700 thousands knuts and 80 hundred sickles; other assets worth 500 million galleons.**

**Ancient and Noble house of Black; vault numbers 31, 45, 46, 71, 90, 150 and 710. Liquid assets totalling 6 million galleons 8 hundred knuts and 72 sickles; other assets worth 50 billion galleons.**

**Ancient and Noble house of Peverell; vault numbers 20, 21 and 22. Liquid assets totalling 50 billion galleons 844 thousands knuts 989 Thousands sickles.**

**House of Gaunt; vault number 210. Liquid assets totalling 0 Galleons 0 knuts 0 sickles, other assets worth 5 million galleons.**

**Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor; vault numbers 4 and 8. Liquid assets totalling 8,000,000 billion Galleons 900,000 Knuts 400,000 sickles, others assets of inestimable value.**

**Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin; vault number 3 and 5. Liquid assets totalling 495 million Galleons 768 Knuts 79 Sickles, other assets of inestimable value.**

'Wow' was the only word Harry could think of as he stared with wide eyes at the parchment

"Since your birthday, a monthly allowance of 5000 galleons is deposited in your trust vault from the Potter main vault. According to your guardian's wishes, since your second birthday, every month from your trust vault 100 galleons are deposited on your muggle family's account and 2000 galleons in vault number 311 belonging to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Also, since your eleventh birthday, following your wishes, 500 galleons are deposited in vault number 691 belonging to Miss Hermione Granger, along with 500 galleons in vault number 692 belonging to Mister Ronald Gideon Weasley, 500 galleons in vault number 701 belonging to Miss Ginevra Weasley, and 1000 galleons in vault number 690 belonging to Molly Weasley née Prewitt. Also, every month, 10,000 galleons are deposited in your trust vault from vault number 748 belonging to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes since last year. There is also an engagement contract between you and miss Weasley" Ragnok said which made Harry utterly furious.

"My guardian? What do you mean according to my wishes? I didn't even know I had that much money on my trust vault and I was not aware of the existence of the other vaults. And what do you mean my family was receiving money? They always said that they didn't receive a penny to take care of me which is why I had to wear my cousin's hand me down until fourth year." Harry continues hissing, slipping into parseltongue un his rage.

Both goblins were outraged by then. They had been played by mere wizards who were stealing from one of the rare wizards who respected them and whom they respected. That was not possible.

"It is impossible, we received notes in your hand writing; notes containing your magical signature!" the goblin said searching in a drawer and took out several parchments handing them to Harry who read them one after the other.

He couldn't believe it, they had managed to copy his hand writing, and were stealing from him since the beginning. Everything had been a lie. Every freaking second of it had been faked. Harry wanted to scream in pain, rage, frustration and shame. Frustration because he hadn't seen anything and shame because he had given them every ounce of his love, of his trust. How stupid he had been. But then Harry thought about the twins, he hadn't known that they gave him money. No doubt they didn't tell because they knew he wouldn't have taken it. Maybe he could trust them? Maybe they really loved him? Blinking away the tears, he handed the parchments back.

"It certainly is my hand writing but I can swear that I never wrote this." he said as calmly as he could. "If it possible I want the money to be retrieved and if it was spent then take everything of value until the debt is paid. Cancel the engagement contract after all that, there is no way that woman is becoming my wife." Harry snarled at the end.

"We can do it" Ragnok answered as he shook with anger at the humiliation and prejudice. "Don't you want to press charge?" he asked with shining eyes

"No, I won't stay in the wizarding world for long enough for that" Harry answered

"Right." Ragnok said a little disappointed. With a wave of his hand he summoned a silver casket which he put on the table in front of Harry. "This casket contains several lord rings. The houses mentioned on the parchment are only those you inherited as a direct descendant of the bloodline or by your magic. There are also some family who died out which were distant relatives of yours or who wished for the Potter line or you specifically as the boy who lived to inherit their titles and fortunes. While you try them on with the assistance of Griphook while I talk with the managers of those who dared to steal from goblins." Ragnok said his tone vicious.

Harry nodded smiling a little. It warmed his heart that some people cared about him enough to name him their heir in case something happened to them. Still smiling, he started putting on the rings. He started with a gold ring which held the Potter's crest. The ring hummed along with his magic resizing to fit his right middle finger. Next was the Black ring, a simple silver band which pulsed with magic. He slid it on his right middle finger where it merged with the Potter ring.

"The rings are charmed to merge together when they are put on for practical purposes." Griphook explained and Harry nodded. He put on the Peverell which sung to the very core of his being awakening a primal instinct in Harry which he had lost, the survival instinct. Now more than ever Harry wanted to live and be free. The feeling was exhilarating. Shivering a little he then slid on the Gryffindor ring which was a white gold signet ring with a ruby. Then Harry took the Slytherin ring which he surveyed with more attention. The ring represented a silver snake wrapped around a gold band with an emerald between its jaws.

"Beautiful" Harry hissed not realising that he had slipped into parseltongue. As he uttered the world, the snake's eyes opened and it hissed back without dropping the stone.

"Thank you long lord, your compliment honours me. Your predecessor never once talked to me, forgetting about me right after putting me on. My name is Eleana" she hissed and slithered from the band to Harry's right middle finger where she wrapped herself around the combined rings without becoming one with them. Harry put on the gold band which merged with the others. Confused Harry turned to Griphook.

"It is said that each founder created a familiar for their heirs in order to guide and protect them. Each founder had two vaults; the first contained money while the second contained their possessions, artefacts which are inestimable such as legendary wands which are said to be more powerful than the elder wand or grimoires which hold Ancient forgotten magic. The familiars protect their second vault from falling into ill-intentioned hands. Gryffindor descendants were particularly vicious against one another for succession. It escalated to a point where Azaela - Gryffindor's familiar - refused entrance to the two vaults to any heir who had hurt another being, human or not, for his own benefit. And so the Gryffindor vaults haven't been opened since the fourth generation, hundreds of years ago" Griphook explained.

"Does that mean that I am a suitable enough heir?" Harry asked Eleana directly.

"We shall see" she hissed back before closing her eyes.

Then Harry started putting on random rings. Some reacted to his magic and merged with the others. When that happened Griphook would tell him which family it was, who were their closest relatives on their family tree and the state of their vaults. Others didn't move and Harry would put them back in the casket.

After trying on 198 rings and being accepted by three fourth of the number, Harry was exhausted. But then he remembered the gaunt ring in his pocket so he took it out. Griphook looked at him puzzled.

"Let's say Snakeface gave it to me." Harry answered the unasked question with a wry smile. Griphook nodded grimly and motioned for him to continue. Harry put on the ring and immediately it felt as if hell broke loose. A violent wind started howling inside the office and the cloak and the elder wand which were in Harry's pockets floated out glowing.

"**I accept you as my Master as long as you respect the laws of the universe" a voice thundered. "My wand be thy wand, my power be thy power, and as proof of my sincerity I break all bonds placed on you by wizards and non-wizards alike, may their blessings become one with your blood and the blood of your descendants, may their curses make you stronger. May your soul find happiness for as long as you will live**" everything then stopped. The room was back to how it was before as nothing had happened. Leaving a gob-smacked Harry and an even more shocked Griphook. Death had blessed a mortal.

"Well damn" Harry whispered

TBC

**AN**: _And here's chapter two, hope you like it and sorry for the delay_


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye?

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclamer: **__I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Goodbye?_**

_"**I accept thee as my Master as long as you respect the laws of the universe**" a voice thundered. "**My wand be thy wand, my power be thy power, and as proof of my sincerity I break all bonds placed on you by wizards and non-wizards alike, may their blessings become one with your blood and the blood of your descendants, may their curses make you stronger. May your soul find happiness for as long as you will live**" everything then stopped. The room was back to how it was before as nothing had happened. Leaving a gob-smacked Harry and an even more shocked Griphook. Death had blessed a mortal. _

* * *

'Well damn' Harry whispered. 'Was this the gift he talked about?' Harry thought. He could feel his body become lighter, more alert, the exhaustion was gone, but his magic still felt a little weird. Shaking his head he turned to Griphook who was still frozen in shock. "This must not leave this room, not even to fellow goblin."

Harry's serious tone shook the goblin for his stupor. "Of course Mister Potter, you have my word."

"Great. While Ragnok is busy I would like to know if there's any way to do transaction without always having to come to the bank or Diagon Alley? As I said, I want to move far away from the wizarding world and have nothing to do with it again, however, I will still need to visit my vault and buy food and such, at least until I can produce my own food. I also wish to be able to communicate to you and my friends but without the risk of being located by undesirables, if you see what I mean." Harry said.

"We do have a form of muggle credit card that can be connected to your vaults and for any owl orders you need to make you could use an alias, and let Gringotts' handle the correspondence. All of our owls are untraceable and we can check the letters or packages for the magical signature of those you don't wish to hear of. Of course all this for a reasonable price" Griphook said.

"Can you really recognise their magical signature? All of them?" Harry asked.

"When someone opens their vault in Gringotts' they have to give us a sample of their blood, so that they can't hide their identity, we then use it to make it impossible for glamoured or polyjuiced people to fool us." Griphook answered proudly.

'Wow' Harry thought, polyjuice was designed to copy a person's very DNA and magical signature; to be able to counter the effects of such a potion was praise worthy.

"I will do that then." Harry said, to which Griphook nodded and summoned a parchment.

"Please write the nom de plume you wish to use along with the names of those you don't wish to hear of, or if it is easier the names of those you wish to stay in contact with. Also please note down any shops' catalogues you want to subscribe to." He said handing the parchment to Harry along with a quill.

Harry did so. He knew without a doubt that Luna and Neville would never betray him. As god brothers, Harry and Neville had performed a ritual, making them brothers in blood as they were in spirit. They were family, brothers. Andromeda and Ted Tonks - Nymphadora's parents - were also family and family is everything for a Black. Then there was the twins, Harry hesitated. He knew that they were trustworthy but they were so close to those who wanted to harm him. He shook his head with a sigh as he wrote their names. 'They may be family to them, but they would never be foolish enough to act against me without the full story"

For the Alias he chose Cyprian Blue, it was a muggle name so no one would be suspicious.

'It will be alright' he thought as he wrote. It was about everyone he wanted to reach. Sirius was dead, Remus too. So yeah that was all.

"Can I add people later?" he asked as he handed the parchment back to Griphook.

"Of course, you just have to send us their name and it will be done" Griphook assured him.

"Thank you" Harry smiled as Ragnok entered the room drawing their attention.

"The money was collected as you asked. Of course we will not mention your name. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Ragnok asked sitting behind his desk.

"Griphook and I were discussing ways of communication once I left the wizarding world. I still don't know where to go, so if you have any suggestions on some properties I could buy...?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't need to buy a new property, you have plenty enough as it is. Of course the Potter, Black and Gaunt properties are near villages but your other properties are situated in remote places, the Peverell properties in particular, they seemed to hide from the world living deep in forests and on top of mountains. Do you have a particular type of property in mind?

"Well I quite like the idea of living in the forest. Do I own a property in a magical forest far from wizards and muggles with the strongest wards possible and house elves so that Dobby won't feel lonely as he won't ever be leaving? I want to leave as fast as possible so the house has to be in good state. Also I would like to hire a team of curse breakers and ward master to revive the wards and set up new ones." Harry said thinking fast.

"The Peverell main house is located in Aokigahara a Japanese forest. No one dares to go into the forest as it is said to be cursed. And you must know that there is no such thing as a non-magical forest as magic is everywhere and as long as you wish for it, you will meet her children." Ragnok reassured with a smile.

"Great. Well I need to settle some things before I leave so once I am ready I will come back and we can go immediately." Harry said getting up. Griphook and Ragnok nodded getting up as well. Harry called for Dobby to reapply his glamour before getting out. He really needed to know why his wand wasn't working anymore and the only one who could help him was the man who had sold it to him. And so Harry made his way to Ollivanders.

As he entered the shop he felt the wards wash over him as refreshing as cool water making him sigh.

"Welcome" a voice said from behind him making him jump slightly.

"Good morning, Mr Ollivander" Harry said once he could calm his thudding heart. " I know that as a wandmaker you can't reveal anything about your client unless you have his permission but I would feel reassured if you would swear on your magic that you would never tell in any possible way what I am going to tell you now along with the fact that I was here" He said sounding menacing. Ollivander only smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I, Garrick Ollivander, swear on my magic to never tell what will be discussed now along with the fact that Mister Potter was ever here, so mote it be." he said shocking Harry.

"How do you who I am?" Harry asked quite bluffed.

"I can feel your wand pulsing in your pocket and you magic is too powerful to go unnoticed Mr Potter." He answered with a faraway look.

'He looks like Luna' Harry thought.

"If you say so" he said.

"How may I help you today Mr Potter" Ollivander asked suddenly focused.

"Well my wand isn't working for me and I would like to know why?" Harry said taking out his wand.

"It doesn't work anymore you say. Please show me" he requested.

Harry nodded and whispered "Lumos."

Nothing happened leaving Harry quite frustrated. While Ollivander seemed to glow with happiness for some reason.

"Wonderful" he exclaimed clapping enthusiastically. "Simply marvellous! Well Mr Potter, it would seem that you no longer require a wand." Ollivander said puzzling Harry even more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You see Mister Potter, wizards didn't always use wands. In the beginnings of our kind we used staffs that we made ourselves and which were an extension of our entire being. Of course no one else could use it and once we died it was buried alongside with us. It could take one a whole lifetime to find all the elements necessary to build his staff. But as time went by, wizards started to choose the easy way by just using elements which were attuned to their magic only." Ollivander answered with a distant gaze.

"Why isn't it good if it is only attuned to our magic?" Harry asked even more confused.

"Ahh a good question young one. You see, as we grow in body and mind our magic change along with us; a wand that you receive at eleven will perhaps not work as well for you when you will turn twenty. But as you grow used to it you will be reluctant to change. A staff however, as it is an extension of your very soul, body, mind and magic; it will evolve as you do so." Ollivander explained his gaze softening as if revisiting some fond memory.

"But why would wizards let go of something so amazing" Harry asked frowning.

"As I said they chose the easy way. And the more they did so, the more they became unable to feel the need to have their own staff. Of course some did continue to create their own staff but the most families died out long ago, part because they didn't have an heir, part because they were killed unable to defend themselves against wand using wizards who hunted them down in a show of power." Ollivander sadly

"If that is so why don't I need a wand anymore? I don't feel any different from before." Harry was more confused than ever.

"You are favoured by Magic, Mister Potter; everyone who look at you can see that. And it seems that Magic herself decided to grant you the chance to grow more powerful. Right now you are just confused but in a few days you will start feeling the pull and then you will know what to do. Everything else will be a question a determination. You just have to remember that no matter what hardship you come across it will never be something you can't do, because nature made it so you can, and no matter how unappealing the component of your staff is to you, you will have to accept it because your staff is a part of you, in a sense we could even say that it is you and not accepting it is the same as denying yourself." he advised his gaze more serious than ever and Harry nodded almost compulsively

"Does that mean that I will not be able to use magic anymore until I have my staff?" Harry asked and his frown was back

"Of course not mister Potter you still have potions, herbology which don't require you casting spells and wandless casting, if you manage to master it that is." he said and Harry wanted to snort. He was screwed then. He royally sucked in potions having no interest in it, herbology was too dangerous if you didn't have your wand at hand and wandless casting, oh it was just the most difficult branch of magic.

"I can see at your face that you are giving up without even trying. As I said, Magic favours you, I am sure that She will guide and protect you. And wandless magic isn't that difficult if we are attuned to our magic" Ollivander reassured him with a genuine smile.

With those kind words he disappeared from sight leaving a baffled Harry behind. He looked around for him but gave up after a few minutes.

"Thank you for everything" he whispered in the air as he exited the shop. Next on the list was Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, he needed new clothes. It had nothing with being vain but now that he knew he had more than enough money it would be bizarre to not wear clothes his own size instead of his cousin's hand me downs.

The street had come to life while Harry was talking with Ollivander so he made sure to appear as inconspicuous as possible. The last thing he wanted was to be remarked by unwanted eyes. Once he arrived at the shop he was received by a young woman with a business smile.

"Welcome young sir, my name is Elea, how may I help you?" She said.

"I would like a whole new wardrobe with wizard wear and muggle wear please." Harry said politely.

"Of course, have you decided on the material you are going to use? If not we have a catalogue if you would like." she said and Harry nodded gratefully. Elea went in the backroom and came back with a voluminous book which she gave him.

"Please take your time, once you are ready please call for me." Elea said.

Harry opened the catalogues on fabrics. It contained information along with a sample of each fabric. Harry was amazed by the sheer number of fabrics, some he would have never imagined. Of course there were fabrics which didn't suit his tastes, being too fancy and not resistant enough, and there were also some fabrics who caught his eye immediately. You could read.

_**Acromantula silk** – waterproof, venom resistant (apart from basilisk venom), fire resistant, doesn't tear, cannot be charmed once sewed, absorbs ambient magic, lightweight. _

_2 Galleons the meter_

_**Veela feather** – fireproof, waterproof, fire based spells resistant, absorb spells and ambient magic, cannot be charmed, natural focus for fire based spells._

_5 Galleons each feather_

_**Demon shed** – waterproof, fireproof, doesn't tear, can take whatever aspect is desired, can be charmed at any time, can be charmed once sewed, lightweight._

_10 Galleons the meter_

_**Hungarian Horntail's hide** – fireproof, waterproof, fire based spells resistant, resistant to water based spells, doesn't tear, can't be charmed once sewed._

_50 Galleons the meter_

_**Merpeople shed** – waterproof, doesn't tear, lightweight. _

_20 Galleons the meter_

_**Basilisk hide** – venom-proof, fireproof, waterproof, spell resistant (aside from the unforgivables), doesn't tear, can't be charmed once sewed._

_100 Galleons the meter_

And so on... After choosing four fabrics, Harry turned to Elea who noticed him and came over.

"Have you chosen?" she asked smiling.

"Well before I make my choice I would like to know, how do you harvest Merpeople scales or Veela feathers or again demon shed, whatever that is" Harry asked which surprised Elea greatly as people usually didn't care as long as it wasn't illegal so she answered honestly.

"We are in contact with the Veela communities and the Merpeople communities. Veelas shed their feathers every few years and sell what they don't have use for, it is the same for Merpeople. As for demon shed it is not the skin of a real demon but a synthetic fabric"

"Alright" Harry said reassured. He wouldn't buy the skin of magical beings they had killed. "For the fabric, I will take Acromantula silk, basilisk hide, Merpeople scales and demon shed. I would like fifty shirts, forty trousers, sixty socks thirty jackets, twenty cloaks, forty pairs of boots, twenty hats and sixty underwear. For the colour I would like light ones, not pastel, if possible a lot of deep blue and black. Also I would like all the clothes to have a heat regulator charm on them along with a dirt repellent charm. For the design, I will leave it to you as long as it is practical and can be worn no matter the situation, nothing official." Harry said to which Elea nodded and took out a meter.

"Please step on the stool" she said. Harry obeyed and after she took his measurements (thank Merlin he had only changed his facial features) she sat down and motioned for him to sit in front of her. "From the material you chose, I can say it will cost 150000 galleons for the fabric and our wages are 5 Galleons per piece of clothing. It will take three weeks at least so if you agree on the price you can come back later to take them"

"The price doesn't matter. If possible could you send everything to Gringotts as they will be handling the payment. You just have to say that it is for Cyprian Blue" Harry said getting up.

"Alright mister Blue" Elea said "Have a good day sir" she said as Harry left the store and made his way to Gringotts'. He was finally ready to go finally he would be free from these people who would worship him when they needed a scaping-goat and then betray him in the most horrible ways once they didn't need him anymore. As Harry looked around him as he walked to Gringotts he felt nothing, nothing could bind him to this world if not duties they thought were his. He had to save them, he had to die for them, it was his duty to be their stepping stone. Just thinking about it made Harry angry, he had been used all his life and until some days ago he had yearned to be of more use.

'Yeah right as if that will happen now.' he thought snorting.

Once he entered Gringotts Harry went straight to Griphook who lead him to the Ragnok's office where the goblin was waiting for them.

"If you have everything in order now, would you like to visit your vaults before going?" he asked.

" No, I don't think I have much time before they come searching for me in Diagon alley and I don't think I can face them now." Harry said and Griphook nodded in understanding. He took out a golden ring.

"Then please touch the ring is a portkey to the Peverell main house. Please touch it." he instructed and Harry did so. The three of them took hold of the ring and with muttered "Portus" they were gone.

**To be continued**

_**AN: **So Harry got to run away before getting caught. Hope you liked it. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

While Harry made his way out of Hogwarts and out of the wizarding world, Dumbledore was getting restless. They had searched all night long for the boy or at least his body, but nothing. They found nothing, not even the beginning of a trail. He had asked the centaures but they hadn't seen him, and he knew they weren't lying because it isn't in their nature to lie, no mater how ugly the truth is, they either tell you or stay silent. Which means the boy wasn't in the forest anymore, but where could he have gone, and more importantly how. With the wound he had sustained it was impossible for him to have gone that far. The headmaster was pulled out of his musings by a knock at his office door

"Enter" he said plastering on his grandfatherly look with a twinge of sadness. MacGonagal entered followed by Flitwik and Snape who seemed very displeased to be in the headmaster's office

"We heard that there was a man hunt, what is the meaning of this Albus" Minerva asked with no preamble

"Harry has disappeared my dear" he answered faking grief

"What? What happened? How could that be?"

"Yesterday his friends came to see me because they worried about his health. It seemed that mister Potter had stayed in prolonged contact with the horcruxes while they hunted for them. They said that since then, he had been acting cold and uncaring and they were afraid he was turning dark." he explained which made Severus snort quietly. Everyone who had eyes knew that Granger and Weasley were jealous of Potter and were with him just for the notoriety he offered them.

"I became worried and together with them and miss Weasley I decided to confront him on it. They were right, he acted cold and uncaring of the people who had been hurt during the fight, when I called him on it and said he was turning dark, he tried to curse me and I had no choice but to react. After that he ran away and we can't find him."

"Why didn't you ask for a teacher to accompany you?" MacGonagal asked. The story was believable but they were so many loopholes and she could never imagine Harry raising his wand against the one he saw as his grandfather

"Everyone was busy in the great hall and I never thought something like that would happen." he said sighing wearily but inside he was seething. How dare they question him. He didn't have to explain himself to them. Couldn't they see that leaving a powerful wizard such as Harry alive was a danger. Harry's core was far larger than his or Tom's, and he was the richest wizard in England at the very least. If he let such a man grow into power, he wouldn't be able to control him anymore and then it would be disastrous. No, it was better if the boy died now.

"Then did you find him" Flitwick asked making Dumbledore remember that they were still in the office and immediately fixing his grandfatherly look which had slightly slipped into a light scowl.

"No, unfortunately we didn't, it seems that Harry is more resourceful than we thought" he answered

"Then we must extend the research to Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, they are the only places in the wizarding world that Harry knows of, we must also ask his muggle guardians." MacGonagal said immediately making her way out. Dumbledore was relieved as she didn't push for more answers, but his relief was short-lived as she said before going. "Once we find mister Potter we will question him under veritaserum."

This wouldn't do. He had to find the boy first. As they left his office he called for Granger, Weasley and his sister. They would know where Harry is most likely to go first. It took less than fifteen minutes for them to arrive Ronald adjusting his clothes under Granger disapproving glare

"You asked for us Headmaster?" She asked turning to him

"We need to find mister Potter as fast as possible. He mustn't escape. As his friends I am sure that you have an insight on what he might do now." Dumbledore asked

"Well knowing him, he probably will try to run away instead of facing us. The coward" Ron said with a sneer

"In his condition I am sure he will try to hide at Grimmauld place until his wounds are healed and then go to gringotts for money" Hermione rationalized

"Then we must search those places first before the others go there. For the time being they went to his muggle family, that will give us enough time to search. In his state I don't think Harry has enough strength to change the wards on Grimmauld place, meaning you can still enter the house. While you are there I will go to Gringotts, the goblins will be more willing to listen to me than you. If you the boy don't do anything, send a patronus and try to save time until I arrive." Dumbledore said already getting up.

The three students nodded and made their way out of his office. They were all wearing determined expressions except from Ron who looked enraged. They had to find the freak before he ruined their well planed life any further. The first plan was for Harry to be killed by deatheaters and of conveniently naming them his sole beneficiaries, after all they were his best friends. They would have shared his belongings, his money and all his titles. That would have been easy since they had prepared a false will where he left everything to them if he died with no heir. Of course they had made it the muggle way so that the goblins would never realize it was a fake.

As they longed Hogwarts' corridor heading out side, Ron couldn't help but be proud of himself. He had been the one to come up with the brilliant plan. But then Harry had to go and survive the war without a single injury, leaving them with no choice but to kill him themselves, after all such a powerful being could only go dark. Everyone knew that power corrupted even the purest of hearts and they couldn't risk another dark lord. So they had cornered him and Dumbledore used a very light spell which purpose was just to knock him out. It was not the headmaster's fault that he was too powerful and couldn't sometimes measure how much power he put into his spells. That way they would have ridden the world of a menace before it had time to realize it was one. But nooooo that idiot had to go and survive AGAIN and run away like the coward he was. And now they had to go after him to finish the job.

'How much of a nuisance are going to be Harry!' Ronald thought angrily as he aparated from outside of Hogwarts

* * *

As they landed in front of Grimmauld place they were relieved to see that they could still see the house.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked turning to look at Ron totally dismissing Hermione

"Well the headmaster told us to search the house right? He didn't say any thing about not taking things so if we don't find Harry we can just raid the house for anything precious, since we wont be getting his money anymore we can at least have that right? We had to bear with for so long, it is unfair that we are not rewarded for it" he said nodding along to his words

"And I could do better use of the Black library than Harry would, he never read anyway" Hermione added and Ginny turned to glare at her

"Shut up Hermione! We could have had it all if you had played your part and fed Harry the love potion." Ginny hissed to which Hermione only glared back defiantly. She wasn't stupid, she knew why they had decided that it had to be HER who fed Harry the potion. Ginny was afraid of getting caught and if Ron had been the one to do it there would have been a link to her, but Hermione was a woman too and her using amortencia wouldn't have raised suspicion toward Ginny. For the red-head girl she was just the convenient friend easily disposed of. But Hermione was smart enough to refuse, she wouldn't let the stupid cow trap her. She was going to be great. By marrying Ron she will be part of the light number one respectable family and finally a part of the wizarding world. She would be able to use Harry's fame and her participation in the war to take a place in the ministry like she deserved.

"Ginny leave her alone, if you wanted Harry you should have done it yourself" Ron defended her like the good boyfriend he was. Ron her ticket into the wizarding society. He was so sweet and so full of himself, it was easy to play him and use him as she wished without him even realizing it

"Yeah yeah, let's go in before someone sees us." Ginny said dismissing Ron's rebuke and opening the door

As they followed her in wand drawn and eyes alert, they couldn't help but stick close together. Grimmauld place was eerily silent, darker than ever, colder than they ever felt before and the air reeked of tension. It was as if the house was warning them against entering, as if they were unwelcomed visitors. But the idea was stupid so they shook their head and continued forward.

"Harry? Are you in?" Ginny called only to be met with silence. As they went further in, the oppressing feeling grew heavier

"How about we call Kreatcher? That elf hates Harry he might help us find him" Hermione suggested as she couldn't take it any longer. Ron nodded called for the elf who appeared with a loud pop

"What do yous want" the elf asked seeming more sane than usual

"We want to know if Harry is here" Ron demanded to which the elf shook his head. And Ron was shocked that the elf was answering obediently

"Master Harry is not here and Kreatcher doesn't knows were his be." He said making Ron and the two girls gape at him

"Since when do you call him master Kreatcher?" Hermione asked when she could find her words

"Yous be outsiders, yous not in the right to ask Kreatcher about how Kreatcher treats master. Master not be here, he be somewhere else so yous must leave now. Kreatcher must protect house from outsiders." the elf said firmly

"What do you mean we are outsiders? We are Harry's friends! If you know where he is you must tell us, he might be in grave danger!" Hermione lied, well more like told half truths. Harry might die from blood loss if left alone, that was danger enough right? She never said he would be safe if they found him

"Kreatcher must protect the house and the house tell Kreatcher that yous be outsiders. Outsiders must not be in house without master. Kreatcher must obey house as mistress thought him. Yous must leave." The elf said getting agitated

"But..." Hermione began but Ron stopped her

"Let's leave for now Hermione he isn't here anyway, and we can come back later with the headmaster for the other things." he said dragging her out, Ginny following behind them. Once they were outside, the door closed behind them with a resounding 'slam'.

"Why did you stop me Ron!" She asked angry

"Because we have become outsiders to that house" the ginger head answered patiently as if it was the most normal reason

"What does that even mean?" Hermione asked getting more and more irritated by the minute. She hated it when Ron acted as if she was stupid just because he knew more about pureblood tradition than her

"Merlin Hermione you're so annoying sometimes! The Black are known for their mistrust in the wizarding community and if you read more you would know that all their houses are sentient much like Hogwarts and can decide if people are a threat to the family or not. Being declared outsiders by the house is the same as being called persona non grata" Ginny answered liking how it irked his brother's girlfriend to be called uncultured.

"That's enough Ginny! It is not Hermione's fault that she is a muggleborn" Ron said inadvertently making her even more angry. But she kept quiet and smiled at him and thanked him for defending her.

"We should go back to Hogwarts and wait for the headmaster" she said

* * *

Meanwhile at Gringotts our esteemed had arrived in his deep blue, neon pink and crimson robes, going to the closest goblin

"Greetings master goblin I am here to talk with the Potter accounts manager" he said his eyes twinkling merrily

"Greetings headmaster Dumbledore" the goblin replied with a vicious smile. " Unfortunately, Goblin Ragnok is actually unavailable as he was summoned by the king, we can give him a message if you want?" he said

"Unfortunate indeed" Dumbledore replied his eyes narrowing a little "And if it is not indiscreet of me, might I ask why he has been summoned?"he asked

"Goblin business Headmaster no wizards concern!" the goblin snapped a little and Dumbledore backed off knowing better than to meddle with goblin customs.

"Right, is it possible to see my account manager Terrik please?" He asked, he had to make sure everything was alright with his account and that Harry hadn't been here. The goblin's turned even more vicious as he answered

"Master Terrik was found dead in his bed this morning, the goblins are handling your accounts before a new account manager is assigned to your accounts" he explained making the headmaster pale drastically, his mind going blank for the first time in ages

"Of course it will only take a week or two, every thing will be bak to normal soon" the goblin soothed his voice sheer mockery

They were mocking him, Dumbledore realized, they were mocking him because they knew what he had done. Was Turrick death accidental? Had they killed him in order to access his accounts? With dull eyes he thanked the goblin and exited the bank. He had to run away before everything he did for the greater good was made public. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

**_AN:_ So here's chapter four hope you like it, next it Harry in his new home**


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adjusting**

It had been a little more than two months since Harry had arrived at the Peverell's main house. After the goblins had renewed the wards and keyed them to accept only Harry's blood and magic, they had left him alone with the house elves for companions. Even though he had decided that he would start a new, happier life, Harry was haunted by his loved ones' betrayal. Every time he closed his eyes or left his mind to wander, he would recall their harsh words, Ron's happiness at finally getting rid of him, Ginny's disdain, Hermione's indifferent attitude and of course Dumbledore's wand pointed at him as he blasted a hole through his chest with a blank expression as he was nothing, as if he had meant nothing to the old man. But worse than the memories was the fact that he never suspected it; no matter how many times Ron had turned his back on him or Hermione treated him like an idiot not worthy of her time, he always believed that they would come back to him, that they would never betray him, no matter how angry they were with him.

How wrong he had been. Because now that he was more aware of his surroundings, now that he could analyse their behaviour from an outsider's point of view, it was clear that it had all been faked from the moment he met Mrs Weasley. The matron has six sons, five of which had already been to Hogwarts, for her to not know where platform 9 and 3/4 was, was impossible; and with the vow of secrecy, she wouldn't have screamed it for all to hear. And the inconsistencies piled up as the years passed. The more he thought about it and the more he realized what an idiot he had been, so eager to be accepted that he ignored all the signs.

Even though he couldn't stop those memories from haunting his dreams, Harry did his best to stop them from tormenting him during the day. So he spent most of his days in the huge library reading books and grimoires. He had taken an interest in runes and found interesting books which held spells no longer used, either because they were considered 'dark' by the ministry or simply because they had been forgotten. Harry even found books in parseltongue and learned that even though the gift was a Slytherin's trait, it didn't mean that only him and his descendants could speak the language.

As he went through the many books of his ancestors, Harry realized that dark didn't always mean evil. He had found healing and household spells and charms written in parseltongue. The language could be used for so many things other than hurting people that it opened Harry's eyes and made him realize that he had been misled to believe that his gift was a curse that he should despise and reject. And so, with a new view on magic he had started to study forgotten arts, some he realized had been banned not because they were dark but because only a select few could use because it either required an innate talent or a powerful magical strength. But for now, Harry could only read and not practice as he still wasn't used to his new body or his magic.

As he lounged in his library again on the seventy second day, immersed in a book on different potions requiring an incantation in parseltongue, Harry was visited by Death. The chill that epitomized the tall, cloaked figure filling the room making him shiver. Even though it was less pronounced than that first time they met in his mind, Harry still felt uncomfortable with the chill which reminded him acutely of Dementors.

"Hello Death" he said not taking his attention from his book.

"Hello master" the entity replied his voice a raspy sound with a hint of amusement.

"To what do I own your visit? And please don't call me master coming from you it sounds more like an insult than anything else" Harry said making Death laugh heartily, the sound akin to nails on a blackboard.

"Very well Harry" Death said sobering up. "I have come to shake you out of your moping." he continued circling around Harry who gripped his book tighter.

"I have not been moping" he denied making Death snort.

"Is that so? Well tell me how many times you have stepped out of this library since you arrived here?" Death challenged.

"You know very well that I am not yet used to this new body, I feel like every step that I've taken, every move that I've made since I woke up in that forest was made by somebody else, and now that I was given control of my body again I can't seem to do anything right." Harry defended.

"Of course you were helped by magic and myself until you were safe, far from those who wanted to harm you. Also did you really think that it would be easy to move your body after you grew from 5'5'' to 6'5" over night?" Death asked coming to stand in front of Harry. "But that isn't reason enough to explain why you haven't moved from here in more than two months. You had enough time to get used to your body, instead you stay here among these books bossing the house elves around and drowning in your reading. Is that how you think a happier life is supposed to be" he scolded and Harry shut his book looking at him his face paler than ever with dark circles surrounding his eyes.

"If your enemies were to see you like this, they would mock you. You are proving to them that you really are nothing without them." he continued his bony hand cuffing his chin and lifting his head up. Harry shook his hand away and sighed.

"Okay, so I have been moping but I did try to get used to my new body, but every time I try to stand up or hold something, my body turn to jelly or I miscalculate my strength and destroy everything I touch." Harry explains crossing his arms on his chest.

"That is because you need help and motivation, both of which I can provide, you need just to ask." Death said the exasperation palpable in his voice. "I will teach you how to use your new senses and your magic. Don't worry, I will be reaaaal kind to you." he said a shark like smile stretched across his face.

"I thought I needed to build my staff in order to use my magic again?" Harry asked ignoring Death's sarcasm.

"No what the old man said is that you won' be able to use your magic as well as with your staff. You will still be able to use your magic to some extent. You just have to be re-educated in how to do it." Death explained and Harry nodded his understanding.

And so with renewed enthusiasm Harry started his physical and magical training. At first it was hard and painful to do anything, but as time passed he got used to Death's Spartan training. He had to move his body at least five hours per day and they reviewed all the spells Harry knew, starting with first year's spells. Harry reread all his books and started to learn arithmancy and runes with the help of Death as even though Harry could read and assimilate the knowledge from the books, there was still some things that needed to be explained, to be discussed. And so when he wasn't training or reading he would discuss magic with Death; their discussions often taking most of Harry's free time and his nights. Once Harry was able to walk properly they started jogging and muscular training, and Harry would spend several hours a day in the garden either tending to the flowers or just bathing in the sun with a book in his hands.

Now that he had started to breathe again Harry took upon himself to know his house elves and learn from them household spells and charms along with the story of this house. There were some elves who have served the last master centuries ago, for even though the Peverells had descendants going by other names, none of them were chosen as heir to the title. Thanks to Death teaching him occlumency Harry could now learn faster and remember everything he assimilated as his mind was tidy and focused.

It took three months for Harry to complete his training and by then he had developed stronger bounds with Death and with his house elves; who were now less hysterical when he thanked them or did something unusual. He could now control his new senses and his magic and had started developing them further as he continued pushing himself to do better. Actually he was lounging in a long chair in his garden reading about Greek healing spells and how they were more powerful than their Latin counterpart, when Death appeared in front of him.

"Hello Harry" the entity said cheerfully which made Harry suspicious.

"Hello Death" he replied cautiously, "what has you in such a good mood?" he asked setting his book on a table next to him.

"You can tell?" Death asked innocently which alerted Harry even more.

"Yes I can tell, now out with it" he urged.

"Well you see, I had a talk with Lady Magic and we think that you shouldn't be coped up in the house, you should explore the forest, make new acquaintances and maybe start searching for the elements for your staff, oh and also visit your vaults. Even though the library is extensive here and updates itself, you might still find interesting books and grimoires along with other things." Death suggested and Harry had to repress the urge to snort in derision because even though it was formulated as a suggestion, he had no doubt it was an order.

"Fine, I will go exploring the forest tomorrow. If you have time we could discuss a book I read on Death magic, you could tell me what is fact and what is crap?" Harry asked.

"Why not" Death said with a shrug.

"Okay so it says that Death magic is more than just necromancy is that true? It goes on explain necromancy in great detail but only briefly says that it is possible to manipulate souls, and absorb the powers from the dead." Harry said.

"It is mostly true, while necromancy is the art of manipulating dead bodies, it is possible to use death magic to manipulate a soul be it dead or alive and make it your servant. But of course to do so there always is a high price to pay; people sometime lose years of their life or part of their magic or even their soul. But since you are my master you could simply ask me to do it for you." Death said and Harry simply nodded.

"Is it also true that only a select few can practice Death magic?" Harry asked.

"Well no, per say. Everyone can practice Death magic if he or she is ready to pay the price but only a few actually are strong enough to keep their life and their sanity for Death magic is quite difficult for a human mind to grasp but is equally tempting for them. In the end they drown in its darkness and are lost to this world which is why unless they are mentally and magically strong, it is best to not try it." Death explained in his raspy voice.

"So does that mean that if anyone were to respond to those conditions, he could do anything he wishes with Death magic without you meddling?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well that depends what he wishes to do. We entities try our best to stay as simple spectators only giving a push when it is necessary. Unless their goals threaten the balance of the world, we let humans take care of themselves and settle their own problems. After all even we have rules." Death said.

"What about me then?" Harry asked curiously, after all he was supposed to be dead by all accounts.

"Well they say that there always is an exception which confirms the rule. You were judged worthy by not only me but Magic and Fate to be given a second chance. You might not realize it but you are full of contradictions. You were both abused by the muggles and magical world but every time instead of turning against them you stood up for them and saved them. You could have joined Voldemort or become another Dark lord because even then you were strong enough to do so, but you never even considered it and always sacrificed yourself for others. And when the time had come for you to die, you had accepted me unconsciously even though you'd just been freed from your worst enemy and could finally start living freely." Death explained floating around him. "And you did all that while fighting the influence of the piece of Voldemort's soul which resided in your forehead" he continued making Harry flush with pleasure. It had been a long time since someone complimented him.

"Yeah well I can't help my nature" Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"Which is why you are here now" Death concluded coming to rest against his chair. In the resulting silence Harry looked around the garden remarking not for the first time that it was completely silent.

"Do you know why there are no animals inside the wards not even birds, and we can't hear anything happening outside the wards?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well that is because this forest is quite dangerous and allowing just about every animal to come and go as it wishes would be dangerous, so your ancestors placed wards that only allow those who are accepted by the lord of the house to enter. As for the silent wards, there are some animals who can bewitch their prey with their voice and make them do as they wish. But you don't have to worry, since you are now my master, few would be tempted to attack you as they can sense my aura, and for those who would dare attack you, thanks to my training along with the fact that the phoenix tears and basilisk venom which flow in your blood have been enhanced, you are strong enough to defend yourself" Death assured.

"I think I will start my animagus training" Harry suddenly changed the subject.

"That's a good idea" Death said nodding. "Have you recently tried the patronus charm?" he asked and Harry grimaced.

"It doesn't work, my memories are now tainted with anger and bitterness so they don't work anymore, thinking about Sirius or Remus or my parents only remind me that they are dead, and thinking about my friends, well it is complicated" he ended awkwardly. Even though Harry didn't think about them as much as before, he still had nightmares about that night. And even though he had stayed in contact with the Tonks, Neville and Luna, he had never told them where he was or invited them to visit. So apart from his time with Death and the house elves he had no happy memories and even those didn't work.

"It doesn't have to be a memory with someone else you know" Death said as if reading his mind. "You can just think of the time you spend in your garden or when you read a particularly good book" he suggested and Harry shook his head.

"I tried that first, only when it didn't work did I try with other memories." Harry said and Death let it go. They spent the afternoon quietly, Harry taking his book again and continuing where he had stopped while Death circled around him, popping in and out of existence. Harry had once asked him if he didn't have work to do like collecting souls to which Death had answered that he rarely collected souls himself and that generally, souls knew where to go once they left their body.

To be continued...

**AN:**_** Heya, sorry for the late update, had a lot of things going on and I couldn't find the time to update. I am really sorry and I hope you enjoyed it very much. Please review and give me your opinion. Thank you, until next time. **Y._


	6. Chapter 6: First comes a chip

**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclamer: **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: First comes a chip_**

Harry woke up early and after doing his morning exercises – jogging 20 km then doing muscle training for two hours (Death insisted...) – he took a long bath, planning his first trip out in a long while. He decided he would go to Gringotts first; he couldn't wait to get his hands on new books. He had become addicted to reading; the more he read, the more he wanted to know. Sometimes it reminded him of Hermione and every time that happened his chest would get heavy with pain. As if sensing his pain, a house elf would appear, a different one every time, they would chat with Harry about their work or the previous masters or anything that came to them. It always made Harry smile when they acted like parents comforting their child. Harry felt loved, and it had been a while since he had felt that amount of real concern and care.

Dressing was an eternal fight between him and Kit (the house elf in charge of his dressing); for while Harry preferred to wear black and silver robes most of the time, Kit insisted that it just didn't fit him and that he had no fashion sense. She always won because in the end, what she chose always fit Harry best even if he wasn't going to ever admit it. Today was no different. Harry was 'forced' to wear a deep blue hooded robe in basilisk hide lined with silver rune patterns with black dragon hide boots. It was a strange outfit for an outing in summer and Harry had never been so glad for cooling charms because no matter how much he argued with her, Harry didn't have the heart to say no to Kit.

"Dobby" Harry called when he was in the entry hall, an answering 'pop' echoing around as the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master Harry has called?" he spoke perfectly as his big eyes bore into his first friend. Dobby had grown into himself since they arrived in the Peverell main house. It seems that being with the house elves here, who had never known of the cruelty that wizards were capable of towards their kind, helped him forget the abuse he had endured while working for the Malfoy family. He had lost his stutter and was taught to speak correctly by the head house elf Sink and Harry was more than happy for his friend.

"Yes, I am going to Gringotts', would you mind taking me there?" Harry said with a smile. Death had thought him apparition, but it seemed that even Death's intervention couldn't keep Harry from sucking at wizarding forms of transportations. Every time he tried he would end up dizzy and disoriented for a while so he had decided that if he could help it he would forever avoid doing it.

"Of course, Master Harry. Would you like me to bring you inside of Gringotts'? Or should I leave you outside?" he asked as Harry adjusted his hood.

"Outside would be great; somewhere I wouldn't be noticed please." The goblins had allowed Harry to apparate inside his vaults, but he wanted to speak with Ragnok and Griphook first.

With a small nod Dobby took his hand and apparated them in a small alley near Gringotts. Harry always found it strange that even though he couldn't stand wizards' modes of transportation he was fine with Dobby apparating him. But well he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you Dobby, I would ask you to stay with me but that would just make people notice us more" Harry said with an apologetic face.

"Master Harry mustn't worry; Dobby will stay hidden close to you." With that he popped away leaving Harry to wonder how exactly they did it.

Entering Gringotts Harry made his way to the nearest available teller and without taking off his hood greeted him as he was taught by Griphook. The goblin sneer lessened as he replied.

"I would like to talk with Griphook please, tell him that Cyprian Blue is here to see him, he will understand" he asked politely and the goblin nodded turning to one of the guards speaking rapidly in gobbledygook before turning back to Harry.

"Account manager Griphook already informed us of your visit, please follow Gornuck" he said pointing to the guard who had stepped closer.

Harry was shocked for only a second before nodding and following Gornuck who was already hurrying away without waiting for him. Of course Death would have told Griphook that he was coming, after all it wasn't as if he expected Harry to ignore his 'suggestion'.

'The arrogant bonehead' Harry thought.

As they arrived at Griphook's office Harry noticed the heavily armed guards standing in front of the office and frowned. If there was one thing goblins hated it was appearing weak, and having guards in front of his office was a sure declaration that he couldn't protect himself.

'What is going on' he thought confused. Gornuck exchanged words in Gobbledygook with the guards before leaving without a glance in his direction. One of the guards entered the office and after a minute or so Harry was escorted into the office where Griphook was waiting looking less than pleased about the proceeding.

"Hello Griphook" Harry said taking off his hood "Things sure have changed since the last time I was here" he said jokingly .

"You have no idea Lord Potter" Griphook answered sighing heavily, "please sit down, you have to catch up on a lot" he said gesturing a seat.

"Harry please." Harry said sitting it must be grave for Griphook to forgo greetings altogether.

"Of course Harry, I know you wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world but I am sure that you will find the tale entertaining if nothing else." Griphook said and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Please do tell" he said with a small smile.

"It all started the day after you left, Dumbledore had come as we had expected and was sent away without the answers he wanted. But then..."

###################################Flashback#####################################

Griphook was in his new office as the second manager of Lord Potter's accounts after Ragnok when a teller came in to inform him that Albus too many middle names Dumbledore was here requesting to see him as he had heard that he was Lord Potter's accounts manager in Ragnok's absence.

Griphook had been amazed by the headmaster's overconfidence; it had been only one month since he had last come to the bank. Did he think that goblins had such a short memory, or was he not satisfied with having robbed the goblins and insulted them so thoroughly? How far would he go before he was satisfied? Did he think them that stupid?

"Let him in" Griphook said in Gobbledygook as he prepared himself for the confrontation.

Five minutes later the headmaster entered his office in a distastefully coloured robe and Griphook held in the sneer he wanted to let loose.

"Greetings Master Griphook" Dumbledore said confidently and Griphook nodded gesturing for him to sit down.

"Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore, how may I help you?" he said neutrally.

"I am here to talk about the Potter's accounts" he said with a straight face his damnable twinkling eyes getting on Griphook's nerves. But he said nothing and waited for him to continue. And continue he did.

"I am here to inform you that the last of their blood young Harry James Potter disappeared after attacking me and fellow students. He is now considered a fugitive and by the new law that has been voted by the Wizengamot all fugitives will have their accounts frozen and handed over to the chief of the Wizengamot until they show up and are proven innocent." Dumbledore said showing a parchment which had the law written on it and Griphook had to bite his tongue in order to not curse the man in front of him. Very slowly he stood up and with a hand on his sword and started talking very slowly his tone menacing.

"Are you here to declare war against the goblins Headmaster?" he said and Dumbledore appeared to be surprised which made Griphook even more furious.

"Of course not" he said hurriedly seeming confused.

"Then please do tell me why you wizards would take such a decision without consulting us? Or did you forget that Gringotts is considered goblin territory and does not answer to any wizarding law which has not been discussed with the king beforehand?" he asked and Dumbledore was dumbstruck.

"I can assure you that this law has been accepted by the goblin emissary Lord Grinid" Dumbledore said and Griphook growled fiercely.

"The goblin nation never recognized Grinid as his majesty's emissary and even warned the Wizengamot about it going so far as to send another emissary to you which you returned claiming that one emissary was enough" Griphook said his hand griping his sword tighter.

Dumbledore was tempted to face palm. Was his age catching up on him? How could he have forgotten that incident? He had dismissed the goblin because he was less agreeable than Grinid and he could claim that he had not known which one to believe, which he was going to say when he saw that Griphook had already drawn his sword and he quickly swallowed his words.

"I would ask you to get out before the situation degenerate even more Headmaster" he said and the Headmaster was stuck between a wall and a hard place. How should he act? Was he really ready to provoke the goblins' wrath for the brat's wealth? Or should he retire and be mocked even more by the goblins?

He had already used all his contacts, called in life debts and threatened a lot in order for that law to pass. After Harry hadn't shown up for a month Dumbledore had deduced that the boy had succumbed to his wound and so he was sure that he would never come to claim his money back and even if he did show up it was his word against the word of a freshly graduated student. He was sure he could make the jury see thing his way. He was sure there was nothing that could stop him.

But now, now he was regretting having taken such a hasty decision. With his head held high he exited the office and made his way out of the bank ignoring the mocking gazes of the goblins and the confused look on the wizards present. But it wasn't over; he wouldn't let the goblins get away with humiliating him like that.

################################# End of flashback ################################

"Since that day there has been several attempts to my life made by professional assassins and Dumbledore is doing everything possible to discredit the goblin nation. Of course since the Wizengamot openly insulted the goblin nation their accounts were frozen until the situation is settled. Without his money and with his blunder in dealing with you and the goblin nation Dumbledore has lost a lot of his political power. Of course he still has a lot of powerful allies and faithful followers" Griphook ended and Harry didn't know what to think.

Was Dumbledore really losing his mind? Every sane wizard knows that no matter how powerful one is they shouldn't alienate the goblin nation. If there is something he had understood from Binns' boring and senseless mumblings about the goblin wars it was that goblins were ruthless and the only reason they tolerated wizards was because they find our struggles over the gold they have control of amusing. For them we are nothing more than animals in a zoo who they feed in exchange for entertainment. For those animals to try and tell them how they should feed them and who they should feed, Harry couldn't even imagine it.

"That still doesn't explain why you have two guards in front of your office. I mean I know that just a few assassins are not enough to require guards right?" Harry asked and Griphook grimaced.

"That is my punishment for losing my temper while dealing with the Headmaster. Even though I could have had a harsher punishment this one is the most insulting." he confessed and Harry felt sympathy for his friend. Everyone would have been mad about Dumbledore's interference; Griphook was just unlucky that it was him and not someone else.

"But that is not why you are here today. How can I help you Harry?" Griphook said and Harry smiled.

"I was not so subtly ordered by Death to visit my accounts today"

"All of them?" Griphook asked and Harry nodded. "Very well, do want to begin with a specific one?"

"I want to go to the Potter's vault first please" Harry asked politely and Griphook nodded.

**TBC**

_**AN:** Hello! So I know it's been a while but you know there's what you want and what life deals you. Anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **Yohann**_


End file.
